The Bar Scene
by Urei-Sama
Summary: [AU] Ahh, 21. The famed year where you are finally legal to drink. Kagome didn't think it was all it was cracked up to be… but that was before the party… the one night that would turn her world upside-down.[title may change]


**A/N:** Here's another one to ponder… I came up with this idea awhile back so it may be a little sketchy but whatever. I'm in Florida right now, away from all my friends, family, pets, home so I've fallen into something of an angsty stage… so its odd that I would be writing humor fics… maybe its good for me...

I have absolutly no idea how I'm able to upload this. My computers on the fritz and i fear it may never be able to be fixed But the important thing is, I'm able to do what i need and be done with it so i suppose its not that bad...

Oh yeah, and no disclaimers this time. I figure you all smart enough to know that I DON'T own Inuyasha, and probably never will… I'm not crying

- - -

**Summary**

[A/U] Ahh, 21. The famed year where you are finally legal to drink. Kagome didn't think it was all it was cracked up to be… but that was before the party… the one night that would turn her world upside-down.

- - -

**The Bar Scene.**

**Ch 1. The unwritten rule**

****

Inuyasha stretched out before collapsing back down into his chair. He and Miroku had duty that night. Lock up kind of a thing; Bouncers aren't supposed to lock up? That's the bartenders job or… or something. Miroku glanced down to notice his co-workers bewildered expression. "Quiet night huh?" he spoke.

The place was rather big with large wooden pillars here and there, giving the support the building needed. The back was elevated for the employees and the dark wood floors were scuffed from age and burned from old cigarette butts. The whole building was dimly lit and the air was fogged with the addicting smoke. Pool tables near the back, bar in the middle, booths everywhere else, just like any other pub in Tokyo.

It _was _a quiet night. They hadn't had it this peaceful in awhile and Inuyasha hated it.

"What's the point of us even being here?" He yelled before slamming his fist on the table. "If there's nothing for us to do AND if we cant even drink?"

"Yeah… your right… red is much better than purple…" Miroku sighed from his place by the wall, his eyes searching for anything-suspicious… right: suspicious like a group of rather busty woman walking past one of the bar's few windows.

Inuyasha glared at his fellow bouncer. Good old' Miroku. That was just the kind of thing he would do--

"Inuyasha!" a voice yelled up from the lower floor. Both eyes were quickly directed to the bartender who was brandishing her rag at them. "No punching tables! You're being disruptive! One of these days you're going to get fired for acting out like that. Lucky Kikyo isn't here."

"Keh! That bitch from the health department doesn't scare me," Inuyasha countered, slumping back into his chair. There was one man at the bar. A regular that no one really paid attention to. He had started giggling at the start of the conversation.

"She's not _just_ from the health department! We could lose all of our jobs because of her-- don't look at me like that, She's like the president of the highest branch there is…………. I am not crazy!!" yeah, he was asking for it tonight.

"I'm not going to suck up to somebody just to keep my job Sango! I don't kiss anyone's feet!" And there was his queue to end the discussion. Arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Well then," She said, turning back to her chores. "We'll just have to lock you in some closet until she's done with her review-- MIROKU!!!"

_SLAP._

By this time the guy at the bar was laughing so hard… alcohol does weird things to people

"Sango!" Miroku staggered back, one hand messaging his red cheek. "You caught me." Somewhere during the argument he must have snuck back behind the counter to cop a feel… and that cheeky expression wasn't getting him anywhere fast.

Inuyasha only caught snit-bits of the initial conversation. Something along the lines of "Miroku… dare…kill you… never… assaulted… fired… don't worry… gonna get it… and not to mention you!" The conversation became quite clear as he himself was dragged into it. Ah! And there was Sango, casting a dark shadow over him when he opened his eyes.

"Its not my fault he's a perverted freak," Inuyasha said, earning a Hey from somewhere across the room.

"Yeah well you're the one who brought him here for a job!" Sango said as she turned, keeping a hawk's eye on the said bouncer.

"Don't tell me you didn't want him here in the first place," Inuyasha sat with a smug expression on his face as a crimson blush began creeping up the magenta-eyed beauty.

Inuyasha - 1, Sango - 0

"I didn't know he was… oh whatever." Sango sighed, unable to come up with a suitable enough answer that wouldn't leave her in the ditch. Miroku walked back up at this, his expression almost smug enough to match his co-worker's.

No one quite noticed when the door quietly creaked open.

- - -

"So…" Ayami started, her red hair bouncing up in their pigtails as she walked. "We should do it on Saturday! The EXACT date! Make the most if it you know? Don't worry, I have it all planned out, there will be a countdown and everything!"

"But… I don't want a party…"

"Oh but Kagome, its your 21st birthday! You HAVE to have a party! I mean, your legal! It's like… an unofficial rule that you have to have a party when you turn 21."

Yes, it was true… she was in fact turning 21. Little Kagome was growing up and whether she wanted one or not, she was getting a party… She was backed into a corner now. Well if you cant beat 'em, join 'em!

"… and everyone's got to be there, and don't drink too much, its no fun to experience your first hangover on your birthday. No fun at all, Anyway…" Ayami continued, her emerald green eyes bright with excitement. Her 21st was a blast; as she had later reveiled to Kagome, who hadent come being the time and place. Ayami had enjoyed herself so much. Kagome was surprised that she didn't go out every night, but as they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder.

They were walking through the park, ice cream in hand. The usual pink cherry for Ayami and mint for Kagome. She had been feeling a little down that day… maybe because she had failed her math class? Or maybe it was something else…

"Kagome?" Ayami said, waving her hand in the schoolgirls face.

"Hmm?" she said looking up "Oh, yeah, your right Ayami, red banners are much better than purple…" As Ayami stopped to contemplate this, Kagome piped up. "You know… a party would be pretty nice… I mean, if everyone's coming then why not?" Ayami beamed.

"Then its official! We're having a party this Saturday… lets make the arrangements now!" Kagome nodded and Ayami grabbed both their cones and tossed them in the garbage before taking off, waving for Kagome to join her.

"Hey! You threw away my ice-cream!!"

- - -

"Would you listen to this ECHO!" everyone in the bar looked up as a man with long black hair strode into the open room, his hands on his hips as a rather dominant gesture.

"Kouga," Inuyasha growled, eyeing the burley individual. He had a history with this guy and didn't care for him much.

Kouga was a usual in the bar. Quite a rambunctious man with a reputation of "Mess with me and you'll get your ass kicked!' something along those lines… as if Inuyasha cared. He had taken care of much bigger men than Kouga. Stronger, heavier, even dumber, which was saying a lot about the intelligence of those few people, seeing as Kouga lacked a good deal of etiquette. It was his stubbornness that gave Inuyasha trouble. He wouldn't go as far as to call it endurance, but no matter how many times they kicked him out, he always came back. You would think he would get it through his thick head that NOBODY WANTED HIM HERE!

"I doubt your having much fun, eh dog-boy?" Kouga called to the back where he knew Inuyasha was sitting. He just had to use the nickname… "This bar is so empty I can hear my friggen echo!"

"Yeah, we heard you the first time," Sango muttered to herself, rubbing a glass clean with her rag.

"No reason to stop myself from having a good time right? Get me some straight beer doll," he addressed Sango as he seated himself at the bar.

"Back again Kouga? If I remember right, didn't Inuyasha kick you out the other night?" Sango inquired as the said man opened his mouth to object-

"Nope, that was me." Miroku raised his hand.

"Oh, so _you_ kicked him out? Funny, I could've sworn _you_ were the one who was harassing the new girl." That server had quit shortly after that… _incident._ But Sango doubted it was singly Miroku's fault the rookie had left, nevertheless. She sent a solid glare to the back where Miroku had retreated earlier.

"What did I do? You said yourself you didn't like her…"

"Oh, is that why you scared her off?" Sango shot back, pouring the beer into her now clean glass.

"Anything for my dear Sango," Miroku bowed and Sango rolled her eyes.

She gave Kouga his drink and stood back as he chugged. This was oh-so-entertaining. Standing all day and watching big men get violently incoherent every night. Why did she ever take up this profession? It wouldn't be so bad if she had some other form of estrogen to talk to. It was hopeless. She knew she was slowly dying inside… (A/N: Theoretical, she's not actually dying)

"Ah! Serve up another one doll, I've got allll night" Kouga's loud voice filled up the room. Deafeningly annoying to Inuyasha's sensitive ears. It was somewhere after Kouga had had his third shot that the door opened yet again. Inuyasha was already dreading what mortally stupid man was about to walk through that door when to his surprise; two young girls stepped into his sight… Miroku's too, seeing how he his face had suddenly lit up.

Kouga turned around at the sound of the door and with him, counted everyone in the bar's eyes were now on the two girls who were standing, frozen, in the doorway. Inuyasha played with the scenario in his mind. The two were probably considering whether to proceed with whatever they wanted to do, or run away and never speak of this incident again. He snorted.

"Ayami…" the one in behind said quietly. Even from his place at the back of the room, he could hear them clearly, courtesy of his demon heritage. It had its ups and downs. "Everyone's staring at us…"

"Its fine Kagome…" So that was her name… "I've been here before, remember? Oh maybe you don't… Anyway, this is where I had my party!" They were still quiet, still standing in the doorway, still looking like deer caught in some car's headlights. It looked rather foolish of them, seeing as there was no car in this pub… yeah; it was time for some intervention.

"Come on in already, no ones going to bite" Sango spoke up before Inuyasha could, her voice unusually inviting. The duo finally decided to come in after the invite and by now, the few customers in the pub had resumed whatever they had been doing before this unusual interruption.

"Was It Sango?" Ayami said as she lead her friend up to the bar to meet the host of her party.

"Nice call" Sango replied as the drunken man who had earlier been laughing, looked up

"Last call?" he slurred, before standing up and grumbling something that sounded like "cold turkey." Sango didn't stop him. He had had enough drinks for the night as he sauntered off, leaning heavily on the doorway before exiting.

Kagome watched him go, clinging a little closer to Ayami in this new environment.

"Have a seat" the one called Sango invited them down, the bar now being one more seat empty.

"Hey, my friend here is turning 21 this weekend" Ayami started, her everlasting smile on her face. She was too perky for her own good…

Kouga's eyes were still on the two girls. With three drinks already in his system, it was fair to question his intentions…

"21 eh?" Kouga said, his eyebrow perked. "I like that, well have some fun… just you and me" he grinned

- - -

"Can you believe this guy??" Inuyasha was exasperated. If Kouga's just being here wasn't enough! Here he is going around, trying to spread his evil seed. "Not even five minuted and he's already hitting on the first girl in the bar!"

Miroku was once again leaning on his wall, his arms crossed. Still surveying the room, but now his main focus was on the three at the bar… and his livid company. "Well I don't see the problem. Just because you have a vengeance against Kouga doesn't mean you can corner him for everything he does… I mean, plenty girls are hit on at bars, that's just part of the scene."

"Cause you would know?" Inuyasha sneered, his eyes darting up to Miroku who only smiled before looking back down to the three. "Look at that one with the black hair! She's positively terrified of the man. I should go down there and give him what's coming to him" Inuyasha rolled up his sleeve and stood up.

"No you don't!" Miroku moved from where he had been comfortably leaning, to grab the bouncer in an arm-lock to keep him form pummeling the only male at the bar.

"You're not going anywhere in that state of mind"

- - -

Kagome cast a watchful eye to the man next to Ayami. He had been staring at her with those cerulean eyes of his and that last comment had freaked her out. But she had Ayami with her… he wouldn't try anything while she was with her… would he?

Ayami had finished making their plans, and it was almost eight-o-clock when they left the bar. Kagome waved to her friend as their paths back home split. She turned down her road, walking quietly as the streetlights turned on, one by one.

She was halfway to her home when she felt a prickle at the back of her neck… as if someone was watching her. This kind of thing happens in horror movies and films like, that! Not in real life… not to her… She quickened her pace and when the feeling didn't go away, she turned back and what she saw confirmed her fears. There was a shadowed figure following her, not just another person walking… he was stumbling abit but keeping a pace fast as hers.

'Not good not good not good,' she chanted in her mind, quickening her foot once again until she was in a full out run. To her horror the figure behind her continued to follow, running after her as any smart stalker should. She looked back again as he passed under a streetlight. Blue eyes… Like the guy at the bar!

Kagome was scared now… he was drunk, and she didn't know what he would do to her if he caught her… she closed her watery eyes, and did what any girl would do in this situation… she tripped.

Slamming on the pavement she tried to stand up when a bolt of pain shot up from her ankle. Damn.

"Ha ha, caught you!" Her attacker laughed, slowing down as he neared her. "Y… you didn't answer me before…"

Kagome shut her eyes as he reached down, she willed someone to help her… to save her. A knight in silver… hair?

Another figure flew at the first knocking him down. Kagome heard an 'oof.' Most likely from the blue eyed attacker. She saw her knight grab the first by his collar before pinning him to one of the walls that bordered either side of the street, whispering something Kagome couldn't hear before dropping him onto the ground. The one with silver hair stepped back as her attacker stood and ran away, tail between his legs if you will.

Her knight turned as she watched him with wide eyes. He stepped toward her, into the light, illuminating his features. Kagome noted his unnatural golden eyes and were those… dog-ears? Her head felt dizzy and his image blurred. It wasn't long before she completely blacked out, he body slumping down onto the black pavement.

"Happy birthday girl…"

- - -

**End chapter 1**

Bangs head on wall I. Cant. Believe. I. Did. That!!! You know, one of those stalker moments? that are in just about every story??? And with Kouga! ::Dodges knifes from Kouga fans:: eep!!! Let me get one thing straight… I AM NOT A KOUGA BASHER (see? I even spell his name right) And that last part just kinda came out, seeing how I do want inu to bash his skull in!!

…

As I said before, I am not a Kouga hater… but ill sick my Inu on him any day --

GO STANDARD PAIRINGS!

Tell me if I should continue. If you read it, review it! Its only fair (note: I have absolutely no plot for this story so don't expect a quick update. I'm hoping one of my friends will help me organize this little scandal…)

Ja ne!


End file.
